The Promise
by TheFemaleMadHatter1212
Summary: In the past Wilbur Robinson made a promise to a girl, can he keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Flashback time! XD

* * *

The Robinson wedding was a huge hit! Franny and Cornelius Robinson were so happy to start their new lives together! The whole Robinson family was planning on this day for a long time. They thought Franny and Lewis were never going to tie the knot! Almost everyone was hyper and excited, The only one that wasn't joyful was a five year old girl with tan skin, curly dark brown hair, and sad brown eyes that were too busy crying to notice anything around her.

Anna sat in a small corner of the wonderfully decorated room so she wouldn't get noticed by the family that was eating chocolate cake at tables covered with yellow tablecloths.

'Why did Cornelius have to chose her?' Anna thought as she tried to wipe her tears, but more tears just followed. ' I love him so much, why can't I marry him? I would take such good care of him!' Anna tried as hard as a five year old could, not to run out crying and refused to make a scene.

Anna hanged her head feeling very defeated when a small boy about her age with big brown eyes spotted her and began to walk over to her cheerfully. Franny tried to get Wilbur's hair to stay down for the wedding but the family cowlick never goes away, never. Just when he was right in front of her, did he notice she was sobbing.

"Hey, why are you crying Anna? You should be happy!" The small boy's head drooped slightly to the side and his eyebrows pushed together to make a crease on his forehead. "Aren't you happy?" Wilbur sat down next to her and crossed his legs.

"No Wilbur," Anna covered her face with her hands. "I'm not happy."

Wilbur scooted closer to the girl and frowned. "Why?"

Anna sighed and looked at her hands questioning herself if she should tell him or not. 'He wouldn't understand.' she thought 'boys never understand.' "I can't tell you, you would laugh at me."

Wilbur patted her back "I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Anna took a deep breath and told him about how when his dad Lewis would visit her orphanage and would hang out with her. "He said he was a orphan once and that he understands how it feels to not have parents." Anne began to nervously play with her hair. Braiding it to make her calm down a little. "I love your dad Wilbur. He's nice to me and plays with me. But he doesn't love me, he just married Ms. Franny."

All of a sudden Wilbur jumped up and looked down at the girl. He helped her up and wiped her tears on his white shirt. He blushed and stared at the floor. "look Anna," Wilbur said as he rubbed his head. "I know you don't love me, and I'm not as good as my dad" He peeked at the girl and started to blush red like a tomato. "but, if it makes you feel better, and you'll stop crying, when we get older, I'll marry you if you want."

Wilbur looked down again, completely embarrassed at what he said. Anna's arms wrapped around him in a tight loving hug. "Thanks Wilbur."

Wilbur's quickly pushed away the girl and blushed while he wiped off his mini suit. "Anna! Quit being such a girl!" Wilbur said as he tried to march away, but couldn't help but have a tiny small on this face.


	2. Chapter 2 groundedAnna

Wilbur Robinson at on his queen sized bed with his head in his hands. Why was he in his room? Wilbur Robinson was grounded. Last time he got grounded he was supposed to be grounded till he died when he brought his father back from the past, but about a week later his dad convinced Franny that he enjoyed his visit and didn't want Wilbur grounded for it.

'Thank you Lewis!' Wilbur thought as he walked victoriously outside for the first time in a week. But sadly, not even a week had pasted and he was grounded, again.

Wilbur's heart fell as he slugged back into his blue and yellow colored room. "Next time, don't send my frogs on a "spy mission" to AFRICA!" Franny yelled as she slammed the door. Wilbur waited for about a minute to make sure his mom was gone, then he ran to the window and jumped out to land on one of the grass trampolines.

Landing perfectly Wilbur dusted himself off and started to walk only to be interrupted by a gold robot. "And what do you think your doing? Your supposed to be grounded remember?"

"I remember." Wilbur rolled his chocolate eyes. Before the robot could protest. Wilbur put a hand over his metal mouth to stop him. "Don't worry Carl. Everything will be fine."

"Uh huh, yea, Sure it will be. Last time you said that you almost ceased at exist!" Carl crossed his arms And raised an "eyebrow".

"_Almost_ Carl," Wilbur said as he raise a finger to make his point. "it turned out fine and so will this." The teen kicked the ground and smiled "Besides' I'm just taking a nice, relaxing, walk around town. So you know, calm down."

Carl's face softened. He _was_ made to entertain the kid, which means he can't leave him alone, or go out alone. Carl sighed and stretched his legs till he was walking next to Wilbur. "I knew you would give in." he said. Wilbur smiled a mischievous smile and ran to the street. "Come on lets go have some fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Anna stopped at the huge door to the Robinson home and closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. She smiled. "This house even smells crazy, like blueberries." Anne went to ring the doorbell and two familiar faces popped out of the pots.

"Oh, ohhh ring my doorbell!" Spike whispered. She walked to the bell and heard another voice come from the other pot. "No don't ring his, his will make you puke up blood." Dmitri explained. Anna gave in and rang Dmitri's bell. "Ha! First one of the day!" Dmitri said while looking down on Spike with a smirk. "No fair, you lied!"

While to two head were yelling at each other, Lefty opened the door. "Hey lefty long time no see!" Anna said cheerfully. Lefty made a small noise and picked her up with his tentacles. He did a sort of hugging movement and opened the door wider so she could go inside.

"Lefty! Who was at the door?" said a adult male voice. Cornelius walked into the living room and unbelievably stared at the guest. "Anna!" he walked up and hugged the girl. "How have you been kiddo?"

"I've been fine Mr Robinson." Anna beamed up at him and he grinned at her.

"Lewis!" cried a female voice. "Lewis, where are you!"

"In here Franny." he replied, letting her go.

"Lewis I was looking all over for y.." Franny stopped right in her tracks. Franny then grinned ear to ear and ran towards Anna. "Anna! When did you get here? I've missed you! Guess what, the frogs are doing better then ever!"

This all was said at lighting speed so all Anna got was missed you, and frogs better. "Hey Miss. Robinson. I missed you too and I'm very glad that the frogs are fine."

"Oh Anna, you have to see everybody! You grew up so much! Last time I saw you, you were half my size!" Franny said while pulling Anna along by her tan hand.

"Franny," Cornelius said calmly. "I think we don't need to be bombarding her with people at the moment, I mean she just got here."

"Well at least lets let her see Wilbur! They were such good friends." Before Cornelius could protest Franny had Anna almost in front of the teens door. "Wilbur!" Franny said. "Guess who I found!" Franny opened the door and stared in the empty room. Franny face slowly turned from happy-go-lucky to red with anger. Anna backed up and hid behind a vase for protection. "WILBUR ROBINSON!"

* * *

That's the second chapter! XD Btw to answer you question RedSparrow3, the both were five. And at five you don't know what love is and you don't know what marriage really is, sooooo in other words they were clueless. X3


	3. Chapter 3 Wilbur's a idiot

"Wilbur," Carl said stopping suddenly. He grabbed the teens arm. "my 'your mother is really mad' senses are tingling."

Wilbur's eyes grew wide. How had she found out? She almost never goes in his room. Just then Carl's chest began to ring. Wilbur sneaked behind a building so the projection of his father wouldn't see him. "Carl, have you seen Wilbur?" Cornelius said, or at least tried to say over the sound of Franny's yelling and stuff breaking.

"Ummm.." The robot couldn't let the kid get into even more trouble, but he also couldn't lie to his creator. Finally deciding on which side he would have the better chance with he sighed and said. "No sir, but if I see him I'll tell you."

"Thanks." Cornelius moved out of the way of a flying vase and hung up.

"Oh man..." Wilbur said as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"Everything will be fine Carl, Don't worry Carl, It was fine last time Carl!" Carl said in a identical mimic of the boy's voice.

" Ok! I get it! Lets just get home before mom finds the meatball cannon." Wilbur ran back to the huge home and jumped back into his room.

"WILBUR ROBINSON!" Franny yelled as she grabbed hold of his shirt. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD GROUNDED MEANS!"

"Franny, just calm down." Cornelius said trying to calm the she-beast.

"NO I WON'T! HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!" Wilbur winced at the flames in his mother's eyes.

Right when Franny was about to give a lecture about respect, Anna popped her head out from the place she was hiding. "Um, if this isn't a good time, I can leave and let you two go at it?"

Suddenly Wilbur had an idea. "No! Don't go so soon!" He wiggled out of the woman's hold and ran up to her. "Your a guest! We should have a Robinson dinner in honor of your... guestlyness!"

Wilbur looked at his mom and smiled a "innocent" smile. "Right mom? Don't want to be rude."

Franny glared at Wilbur. "Right she's a guest don't want to make her uncomfortable." Wilbur could almost taste the venom in her voice. "I'll prepare dinner." She backed slowly out of the room, glaring at Wilbur the whole way.

"I'll go help her, maybe I can test out a invention!"Cornelius said as he too left.

Wilbur let out a breath when they was gone. He smiled at the girl. "hey thanks, I'm Wilbur Robinson,"He said as if he was some sort of superhero. "but you probably already know that after what just happened." He held out a hand.

"Why are you acting as if we just met Wilbur?" Anna said confused.

Wilbur thought for a moment. "Because we just met?"

Anna's mouth widened in shock. "Remember Wilbur, Anna?" she said as if she was speaking to a two year old. He just looked at her. This was going to be harder then teaching a two year old. "ANNA." she said pointing to herself.

"I know your name! You just said it!"

"Oh my god Wilbur!" Anna huffed " 8 years you already forgot about me! Some friend you are."

"Look annoying little girl! I don't know an.." Wilbur's eyes widened as his mind suddenly clicked into place. He smiled and hugged the girl. "Anna!"

Anna broke from his embrace and sighed. "Your a idiot Wilbur."


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

The Robinsons sat at the huge table asking questions and welcoming Anna back. Anna almost forgot what it was like to have all of the insane family in one room. 'Just like the old days' she thought. Frankie and the frogs singing jazz music on the chandler, Tallulah and Laszlo feuding followed by Petunia yelling and Fritz trying to calm her down, earning himself a slap, Billie passing the butter for everyone's potatoes, and Gaston shooting food at Art starting one of the famous Robinson food fights. Only instead of Wilbur playing along in the food fight he ignored the fight to talk to the girl next to him, trying to look normal and innocent in front of his _still _mad mom.

"How are you stranger?" Gaston joked to Anna while firing a clump of mashed potatoes at Bud, but because of his talking to Anna his aim was off and instead of hitting Bud like he wanted, he hit Tallulah, getting potatoes on her favorite sky scraper hat.

Everyone gasped and looked at Gaston, who sat mouth wide staring at Tallulah. Every last family member ducked under the table. Anna, who didn't know what was going on, got pulled down by Wilbur. Tallulah wiped off the potato and grabbed a handful of food. "Oh, IT. IS. ONN!" food was thrown from every direction. Gaston couldn't keep up and he finally admitted his defect with a sigh. Endless cheers followed as the family rose from the table.

"So Anna, what made you come back to Todayland?" Lucille asked.

Anna though for a moment. What should I tell them? That I wanted to come just to see Wilbur cause she loves him? 'Oh I came to marry your grandson." Yea, not the best why to carry a conversion. "I guess I just missed you guys." 'Ok,' she thought. That wasn't a lie. She had missed the Robinsons everyday since she lived in North Montana.

"Aw hon! We missed you too." said Billie in her accent. Just then Carl came out with a huge chocolate cake.

Little Carls scattered around the table and served the dessert. "I wanted vanilla!" Petunia cried.

"Now honey, this is Anna's welcome back cake." Fritz tried to explain to the puppet. Petunia slapped him yet again and that argument was solved with her "leaving".

After everyone ate their cake Franny got up and grabbed Wilbur's arm. "We need to talk." Franny glared at Wilbur.

"Wait Miss Robinson! Is it ok before you punish Wilbur, I could hang out with him a little more?"

Franny thought about it and let go of the boy. "Your off the hook this time Wilbur. Your lucky your friend saved you."

The Robinson got up and went back to whatever they were doing before dinner. "Thanks again Anna." Wilbur said with a smile on his face. Wilbur and Anna started walked back to Wilbur's room, but Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to look at the girl. "Hey, want to meet a friend of mine? Well you sort of met him already but you never met the friend version of him." Anna's eyes narrowed. "what are you talking about Wilbur. What ever plan your thinking of, I don't want to do it. I'm not going to get on your mom's bad side. I've seen that! Wilbur, she scary."

"I know but it will be a blast! Come on. Unless," Wilbur crossed his arms challenging her. "your lot of chicken."

"What did you call me?"

Anna _hated _being called a chicken. And Wilbur knew that. "Chicken."

"I'm not chicken! Lets do this!" Anna marched to the garage.

Wilbur took the keys to the time machine and opened the door. "Get in."

Anna looked at the machine and back to Wilbur. "Are you sure?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "When have I ever let you down? Wait, don't answer that."

Anna hopped in and punched in the year 2007. "Who are we going to see?" she asked.

"My dad." Wilbur replied.

* * *

Thats the 4th chapter! BTW, if I seem slow in putting up new chapters, it's because I'm moving and I'm taking final exams k? Just to let you know! X3


	5. Chapter 5 old Todayland

Anne held on to the red seat for dear life as the machine was surrounded by a huge bubble and taken away. 'THIS IS CRAZY!' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Anne," Wilbur said

"Anne?" Wilbur nudged her and rolled his eyes.

"ANNE!" Wilbur yelled at the top pf his lungs.

"What?" Anne snapped as she tried to fix her now tangled hair.

"Oh, we're here." The boy said as he jumped out of the vehicle onto the concentrate sidewalk. Anna stared in amazement at the dull town. The bright colorful streets she was raised in were now a boring gray, black, and white display around her.

Wilbur helped her out of the time machine and started to walk down the street. Anne followed behind him still looking around. "Yea," He said. "Can hardly believe this is Todayland can you." Wilbur put his hands behind his heads. "When I came here the first time I thought I had the wrong place."

The teens walked about two blocks and Wilbur stopped in front of the old Robinson house. Anne watched Wilbur walk to the large door but didn't step forward. He turned to the girl and looked at her with a puzzled look. "You coming?

"But isn't it trespassing? How do you know he even lives here yet."

Wilbur smirked and rolled his eyes. "This is five months AFTER the science fair he won. Trust me, he lives here." He continued walking to the door.

Anne walked slowly to the door trying to touch anything. She was back in time! If she touched anything she could change the whole future. Wilbur laughed at her carefulness. "Oh, shut up Wilbur."

"You don't have to be so careful." Wilbur said trying to hold back his laugher.

"Just ring the doorbell."Anne snapped.

"Fine, bossy much?" Wilbur said as he rang the door bell.

A boy that looked like the age of 12 answered the door. He had unruly blond hair, big blue eyes, and had big circle glasses that took up most of his face. Definitely Cornelius. "Wilbur?" Cornelius asked. "What are you doing here?" The blond boy's face turned shock to sternness.

"Well Lewis." Wilbur said as he pushed Anne in front of him. " I wanted you to meet my friend Anne, You'll see her in the future. Wilbur popped his head out from behind Anne's back. "Uh dad, you going to let us in?"

Lewis glared at Wilbur and sighed. "Come in Wilbur. But tell Franny when she finds out I had nothing to do with it." Lewis moved from the door to let them in.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! XD srry I didn't upload sooner. Final exams are here and my birthday is 9 days away! XD YAY!


	6. Chapter 6 Lewis

Anna gasped as Lewis lewd them in his huge glass laboratory. It wasn't like she hadn't even been there before, she just hadn't ever seen it so empty. She remembered the first time she stepped foot into the large room.

* * *

Cornelius was at his desk working on the time machine when Anna had entered silently. She was automatically in awe of all of the colorful contraptions. Anna walked slowly to a huge device that looked like it was filled with purple jelly and green fluid. She retched out her small had to touch the odd object when Cornelius turned around quickly. "NO!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back gently "Anna!" He said sternly.

The child lowered her head and said quietly, "I'm sorry..."

His face softened and his voice calmed. "It's ok Anna, but you have to understand that you can't touch anything inside this room." He pointed at the machine she was going to touch. "That there would have exploded the whole house if you touched it with your bare hands."

Anna winced as she thought of how all of the Robinson would be mad at her and began to tear up at the thought of them not allowing her to come over anymore.

Cornelius put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room. "Anna." He looked at the girl and smiled. " Your not in trouble, but I am working on a serous project, so please go play with Wilbur." She nodded and ran to Wilbur's room to tell him all of what just happened.

* * *

"Ok Wilbur, now what do you really come here for." Lewis said as he crossed his arms.

"Lewis, Lewis, Lewis." Wilbur said shaking his head. "You really think I can't just come to say hi?"

Lewis's eyebrow went up slightly and he tapped his foot. "Well then, hi. And now bye." He turned around to his desk.

"Come on!"

"Look Wilbur, I'm really busy right now I can't hang out with you."

He looked at his blueprints and sighed. 'Why can't I get this right.' Lewis heard his future self telling him his famous motto. Keep moving forward. 'Why did come up with that?'

Anna gasped and walked quickly over. "What are you working on?"

The blond boy beamed at the girl. "Nothing much, I'm just starting on the blueprints for Carl." He showed her the blueprints and sighed. "I just can't seem to get him right yet."

"Keep.."

"Moving forward, I know."

"No, I was going to say keep at it, you almost got it." Anna laughed.

"Oh," Lewis smiled and ran his fingers though his blond hair. "Thanks."

Wilbur groaned loudly. "Boring!" He grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on Anna lets go do something that is actually fun."  
He froze and turned around to Lewis. "Hey, don't tell mom ok."

"Ok." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Cause, you know, we'll both get in trouble."

"Wait, your blackmailing me?"

"Yes." Wilbur said as he ran out the door.

The two ran all the way back to the time machine and Wilbur in. Anna stayed firmly on the ground and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"That was mean to do that do your own dad!" Anna said while placing his hands on her hips. "You should say sorry."

"Sorry? I can't we spend to much time here, soon the family will notice we're gone."

"You better say it as soon as we get back to your house."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Franny a interesting story I know about you." She smiled evilly.

"What story?" Wilbur said wide eyed.

"Oh just the one when you take Tiny out to impress your friends." Anna said.

"That's harsh, even for you." Wilbur thought about it and decided that it would save on humiliation to say sorry. "Ok, now lets go!"Anna jumped in pleased that she won.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! X3 Not the best chapter ever but then again, not the best story ever . Any why B-DAY is here! PRESENTS! 3


	7. Chapter 7 Sarah

Wilbur and Anna made it back home in the contraption before anyone had noticed. Anna jumped out and pointed at the tube that led to Cornelius's lab. Wilbur groaned. "Come on!"

She tapped her foot and raised an eyebrow. "Ok then.."

"Ok ok ok." Wilbur walked slowly to the tube. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled.

Wilbur and Anna were shot up into the glass room. "Sorry." Wilbur said fast and then shot back down before Cornelius could say, "For what?"

* * *

Wilbur and Anna were in the teen boy's room before they heard Franny yell out his name. They looked at each other with worried glances, hoping they hadn't got caught. They ran to the tube but Wilbur stopped in front of the tube. "Wait." Wilbur grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on. Anna rolled her eyes at his attempt to look cool while going down the tube.

* * *

They arrived in the living room to see Franny standing with a blond girl. The girl had light blue eyes, blond hair that looked like it was dyed and straightened way too many times,makeup that looked like it belonged to a clown, and horrible fake tan. She was wearing a too short skirt that rided up her legs, heels, and tight shirt.

Wilbur groaned loudly at the sight of her. Honestly she was the last person he wanted to see, ever. The girl looked joyfully at the boy and ran towards him. Wilbur's eyes grew wider at every step she took toward him. "Hey Wilbur!" She hugged him. "I missed you so much! You weren't in school yesterday?"

She looked up at him with her best puppy eyes, but instead of cute puppy eyes, it sort of came out like a bugs eye. Anna giggled at Wilbur's reaction. "Wow Sarah, you haven't changed a bit." Anna said between tiny laughs.

Sarah glared at Anna. "Neither have you, I see you still have a wood board for a chest." She said.

"Like you have the biggest boobs in the world."

Sarah walked slowly to her and stood in Anna's face. "What are you doing back?"

"Visiting." Anna stepped closer. "You?"

"Visiting." Sarah spat.

Anna wiped her cheek with her hand. Why don't you say it and not spray it in my face."

"Your face is worth my spit."

Wilbur stepped in and pulled the girls apart. "Hey,lets just calm down,"

Anna smiled and crossed her arms. "You? Want to calm down?"

"No, but my mom is still in the room." Franny was still in the room and she was watching in deep interest.

"Sarah why are you here?" Wilbur said.

Sarah bounced to Wilbur, trying her hardest to make her boob bounce with her. "Too see you silly." She grabbed his cheek at silly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on Miss Robinson, lets go see Frankie." Franny nodded happily and stood under the tube.

"No!" Wilbur tried to peel himself from Sarah's hold on him. "Where are you going! Anna!"

"I told you Wilbur, I'm going to see Frankie."

As the two females went up the tube, they could here a faint call of "Get off!"

Franny glanced at Anna and smiled. "You think he'll be fine?"

"Yea." Anna tried to say without reveling she was jealous.

* * *

This is chapter 7! Meow. X3


	8. Chapter 8 frankie

Anna sat on the frog stage after the amazing performance. Franny was right, the frogs really did improve on their skills. Frankie could finally hit that really high note he was working on when she left. It really tied up the song with a bow. It was a shame all she could think of though the whole thing was Sarah and Wilbur. Sarah was hanging on him like a small dirty blond puppy. And did she really have to go so low to make fun of her Breasts? They not that small, are they? Anna glanced at her chest. Sarah was no doubt bigger then her. Would Wilbur like her more because of that fact?

Frankie looked over and saw Anna staring off in space and laughed. He knew she was jealous. He had been with enough female frogs to know when they really don't like something or someone. He walked over, his webbed feet lightly tabbing the marble floor. "Hey hey hey, little lady. like the performance?" He asked while sitting down next to her. "Haven't seen your face in a long time."

Anna smiled and looked down at the frog. "I loved it. I missed you Frankie. And by the way, congrats on hitting the high note."

Frankie straightened his tie and smiled a 'I know I'm amazing.' smile. He was the type of frog that loved getting compliments for girls. He was a ladies man and everyone, including Frankie knew it. "Yea perfected it while you were gone." He put away his charing smile and replaced it with a slightly worried look. "Sarah's here huh?" The frog said while tilting his green head. Frankie had found out that Anna liked Wilbur when she spilled that beans when she was half asleep. After, he had promised not to tell anyone. And Frankie the frog _never_ breaks a promise. Frankie knows that Sarah also likes Wilbur, but in a more stalker sort of way. How Wilbur Robinson manged to get two girls to fall in love with him so much they fight over him is beyond Frankie. "Well look doll, if you need me in anyway, _anyway,_ I'll be here."

"Thanks." The small green figure got up and walked on over to his pals to go to the outside bar and tell stories and jokes. Anna sighed as she thought of Wilbur and Sarah in the living room having that time of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Annoying girl get off of me!" Wilbur yelled as he pried her thin arms off of him. He was never going to get the smell of spray tan out of hiss clothes. He was going to have to burn it like he had done to so many of his shirts.

"Come onnnnnn!" Sarah whined as she tried to grab Wilbur again.

The teen boy jumped up and dodged her attack, grateful that his mom had made him take karate lessons as a kid. "Listen Sarah, I don't want you in anyway! In fact when it comes down to it I just don't like you!"

Sarah tried to giggle and waved her perfect manicured hand at him. "Of course you do Wilbur! You just don't know you love me yet. " Her eye lids lowered as she stepped towards him. "But thats why I'm here. To show you just how must you love me."

Wilbur backed up to the wall. "Don't touch me!" As she stepped closer his eyes raced across the room trying to find a way of escape. His focus landed on a tube. Wilbur look at the girl with wide eyes and darted to the tube. Sarah ran after him and caught him right before he stepped in. All those yards of chasing him down the street after school finally payed off. She tackled him to the ground and planted a wet kiss on his lips just as Anna appeared ad the bottom of the tube.

* * *

Wellllllll, that causes a problem... a huge sinkhole in Anna's plans. Sorry for not updating sooner. :3 and remember when life gives you lemon make grape juice and let life wonder how you did it.


	9. STAY!

Dear readers,

I haven't forgotten you nor have I become a hermit. My computer is broken so I can rarely update. Don't abandon me or my stories. :3 I still loves you crazy deranged kitties! Please be patient.

Love,

The female mad hatter

Ps: Meow. X3


	10. Chapter 9 Fight

Shock, anger, sadness, betrayal. These were just some of the words Anna was feeling when she landed at the bottom of the tube to see Sarah and Wilbur lip locking. All she could do was stare, her mouth gaping, while she looked unbelievingly at the pair. Wilbur's pupils grew smaller as Sarah opened her lips for more access. Sarah smiled behind his lips. 'Ha, she looks like a fish out of water!' She thought.

Finally, the two parted after Wilbur gave a good shove at Sarah's shoulders. Wilbur made a disgusted face and spit at the ground. "UHHHH! THAT WAS"

"Fantastic." Sarah said while holding onto his arm and batting her fake eyelashes at him.

After making a confused look at the girl, Wilbur ripped his arm out of her grasp. "NO!" Wilbur looked around to see Anna with tears in her eye and balled up fists. "Anna…" Wilbur looked back and forth between the two girls. "Anna, I know this looks VERY bad, but…"

Sarah smirked and stomped over to Anna. She smiled and looked her right in the face. "Look doll, Wilbur doesn't like you. He likes me. And you know why? 'Cause I'm his girlfriend that's why." She poked her 'finger nail' in Anna's face. "When you left to go to your new, crappy ass family, Wilbur came to me because he likes alllllll of this." Sarah gestured to herself. "And your just a trashy little girl who doesn't know her place. Now move out our way and our life." Sarah fanned her hand at in a 'move on' way.

Anna broke out of her shock and lifted an eyebrow. "Look _doll_," Anna mocked. "I don't care who you are, how much money you have, or how big ego is." Anna stepped into Sarah's face and jabbed her finger into her crest. "But if you think you can just storm up in my face and talk me off, you are sadly mistaken. So back off."

"Or what?" Then with these two small words, Anna flipped her lid and grabbed the blonde's hair. Sarah screeched and reached up to get a fistful of Anna's curls, but Anna grabbed her hand and twisted it. She released Sarah. After Sarah shaked her wrist to make some pain go away, she lunged at Anna. Anna grabbed her and put her arm around her neck, a move she learned from Frankie himself, and tripped her with her left leg. With a thump both girls fell onto the tile floor.

Wilbur rushed up and tried to peel the two apart. After a lot of punches, kicks, and scratches to the face, Wilbur finally managed to get them apart. "You" Huff "Guys" Huff "Are" Huff "CRAZY!" Wilbur said while he caught his breath.

"So Wilbur," Sarah said. "Who is it going to be? Tell her that you love me."

Anna looked ashamed at the floor. Wilbur must love Sarah, he just kissed her and Anna just made a complete fool of herself in front of him.

"Anna!" Wilbur said making a 'duh' face.

Sarah whirled around and Anna looked up happily. "WHAT!"

"Yea. Anna just turned crazy. You been crazy your WHOLE LIFE!" Wilbur said.

"He likes me?" Anna whispered and blushed. The guy of her dreams just confessed to her! Well not really… but it was a start.

"Yea. Your cool." Wilbur shrugged.

"O MY GOD!" Sarah yelled and stomped out the door, slamming it on exit.

Wilbur walked over and helped Anna up. "You really like me?"

"Yea man. You're great friend!" Anna's smile disappeared. Of course he only likes me as a friend. Figures.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! look kitties, This is my mom's computer sooooo i still don't have a computer... BUT HOPEFULLY A COMPUTER WILL COME! X3 see u sooonnnn! I hope...


	11. Chapter 11 Advice

"Sooooo, how am I going to help you again?" Lewis said as he tightened a loose bolt from prototype Carl's arm.

Wilbur sighed and sat on a large purple machine that resembled a medium sized lava lamp. "You," He said as he got up and walked with is hands shoved in his denim jean pockets, "Can give me woman advice. Maybe?"

Lewis whipped around to look at the teen with a confusion and shock all over his face. "Me!? What am I going to do?!"

Wilbur pulled his hands out of his pockets and dropped to his knees in a pleading position. "Pleaseeeeee Lewis! I need you! You got mom, how hard will it be to help me get Anna?"

Lewis rolled his eyes and went back to Carl. "Wilbur, that was Franny. I don't know much about women but I do know that they all aren't the same."

Wilbur got up and thought for a moment. He grinned as he released his ultimate weapon. "Pleaseeeeeeee," He said with his puppy dog eyes. Lewis huffed. "Please dad?"

Lewis groaned at the name. He turned and got out two Rollie chairs. He pulled out a a black collage rule notebook, sat down and pointed to the other chair. "OK, what have you done so far though her visit back?"

"Well," Wilbur said as he relaxed in the dull blue chair, " We ate dinner with the family, visited you, and that was about it."

"Anything else?" Lewis said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh and Sarah came over."

"Sarah?" Lewis said while scribbling notes. "Who's Sarah?"

Wilbur rested his arm on the chair rolled around in circles. "Just some annoying girl that 'likes' me. She's creepy."

Lewis raised a blonde eyebrow "What happened?"

"They fought and nearly killed me." Wilbur winced at the memory.

"Well," Lewis said as he ran his fingers though his hair. "if Sarah likes you so much why don't you just date her?"

Wilbur jumped out of his seat and grabbed Lewis's shirt collar "ARE YOU _CRAZY_!? SHE'S INSANE! WACKO! AND DID I MENTION, CREEPY!"

"OK! Wilbur! OK!" Lewis said as he pried off Wilbur's hands. "Gosh." He mumbled. Lewis picked up his notebook that had fallen when he was attacked by Wilbur.

"Yea but she has been acting all sad after the fight. I don't know whats up with her." Wilbur said as he sat back in the chair.

"Do you remember anything but the fight that could have made her depressed?" Lewis's he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Wilbur's outburst gave him a throbbing headache.

Wilbur's eyebrows creased as he thought. Was there something he said to her that made her upset? He tried to think back to after the fight. "Yea... I think we all talked about who I liked best and I said Anna.." Suddenly a light blub flashed on in Wilbur's head and He realized what was the problem. "I told her I liked her as a friend." Wilbur jumped up out of the chair. "Maybe that's it!"

"Maybe." Lewis said blankly as he looked at his notes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to talk to her!" Wilbur said as he dashed to the time machine. "Thanks!"

"Welcome." Lewis said as he grin to himself and started to work again. He had to admit he did really want to know how this thing worked out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Sarah grunted as she pounded on the blue pillow, careful not the break her fake nails. 'How could Wilbur pick that ugly, flat chested, beast over me!?' She thought as she punched her pillow with all he strength to throw it at the wall. Poor pillow was bursting at the seams and torn up by years and years of abuse.

Sarah laid on her hot pink comforter and stared angrily at the ceiling. "I'll swear I'll knock her and her huge ego down a few sizes." She said as she thought out loud. Sarah got up and smiled a evil smile.

She walked up to her bright yellow desk and pulled out a large piece of paper. They were blueprints she stole from Cornelius's lab a few years back. The blue prints read, '_Helping Hat_'. "I swear I'll get her back. and I know just how to do it." Sarah's grin grew larger as she started to work on her devilish plan.

* * *

I sorry kittys ! The temptation was too great for me to handle! I _had_ to bring Doris back! No kill kitty! DX


End file.
